merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin in Need (2010)
Merlin in Need is a special episode made for Children in Need 2010 during the course of third series of Merlin , which was broadcast on 19 November 2010. Unlike the previous two specials which had a story, albeit one with questionable continuity with the series, this special is simply footage of the cast asking viewers to donate to Children in Need mixed with bloopers from the filming of Series 3. Plot Shot one: The usual title sequence with a modified narration. "In the Land of Wogan, in a Time of Need, the destiny of a great charity rests on the shoulders of a great bear. His name, Pudsey." Shot two: Arthur holding a film tape, smiling. Shot three: Merlin jumping. (Outtake) Shot four: Guinevere jumping. (Outtake) Shot five: Arthur bobbing in front of the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin. (Outtake) Shot six: Gaius the physician in his chambers, hunching in front of his desk of chemical tubes, and Pudsey, introducing himself as Richard Wilson and telling the audience he needs their help tonight on Children in Need. Shot seven: Merlin and Gwaine walking through the area they filmed for the perilous lands. Gwaine trips over and falls on the ground. (Outtake) Shot eight: Merlin in one of the castle's chambers, saying hi from all of us at Merlin to the audience, and asking for them to please pick up the phone. Shot nine: Arthur carries on from what Merlin is saying, telling people to go online and give generously to Children in Need. Shot ten: Guinevere in Morgana's chambers saying nothing is too big or too small. Shot eleven: Morgana falls of her horse. (Outtake) Shot twelve: Anthony Head (Uther), standing in the castle's halls with Pudsey on his shoulder, urges the audience, saying that children really need their help. Shot thirteen: Gaius is still in the same position as he was in shot six, saying the important thing is that you give something. Shot fourteen: Morgana (Katie Mcgrath) and Morgause (Emilia Fox) in an outtake. Katie messes up a line about Cenred's army. Shot fifteen: Arthur is talking to the Knights of the Round Table and tells them they (he) need(s) to remember their (his) lines. (Outtake) Shot sixteen: Richard Wilson (Gaius), still in his chambers, thanks the audience, and tells them to have a wonderful evening. Shot seventeen: Anthony Head (Uther), still in the same spot as earlier, does the same. Shot eighteen: Angel Coulby (Guinevere), is still in the same spot as well, and says the same thing. Shot nineteen: Guinevere is hopping in front of Merlin in the forest. (Outtake) Shot twenty: Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights are all hopping in the forest. (Outtake) Shot twenty-one: Guinevere (a shot from behind) is hopping. Shot twenty-two: Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights hopping in the forest again. It is misty. (Outtake) Shot twenty-three: A zoomed-out view of shot twenty-two. (Outtake) Shot twenty-four: Morgana is sitting on the outdoor throne and places Pudsey up against her face. Narration: Do as your dragon commands. Give your money to Pudsey. Please, give generously, to Children in Need. Shot twenty-four: The gold Merlin logo, black background. Cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Katie McGrath as Morgana *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Eoin Macken as Gwaine See also *Series 3 *Merlin in Need (2008) *Merlin in Need (2009) Category:Specials Category:Shot in Super 16 Category:Merlin in Need